


Truth or Dare: History (Canna/Sergio)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canna plays to win. Sergio Ramos doesn't have any more money. (This takes place the summer before Truth or Dare begins, aka the summer of 07, after David and Fernando have gone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Canna/Sergio)

"Well, what'll I get if I win?"

Fabio smirks at Sergio, leaning back in his chair and lifting his poker chips to drop them quickly back down on each other. Sergio is out of the money he had brought with him for gambling, and he had already lost his watch and his diamond earrings. Not to mention he's full of about five beers. He pats down the pockets on his chest and the ones on his jeans. He looks over at Iker who is staring back at him with an amused smile, eyebrows raised, a clear _well, now what are you going to do?_ Sergio pouts at Iker, a silent plea for help (or more money, as it may be), but Iker shakes his head. Sergio sighs and looks back over at Fabio.

"What do you want?"

There is a certain way that Sergio can turn words so that they sound immediately sexual and everyone in the room spots it and squirms accordingly. He narrows his eyes at Fabio, making his mouth as full as possible. He'll get out of this yet.

"You can guess."

Sergio chews on the inside of his cheek as he thinks. He licks his lips after a moment and feels a smile cover his mouth.

"If you win, you get to fuck me. As hard as you want."

Iker reacts before anyone else, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from grinning. He reaches up to hide his mouth as everyone else stammers. 

"...Can I change my mind about being out?"

Sergio tries to glare at Fernando Gago but he only manages to smile. He shifts his eyes back up to Fabio and lifts an eyebrow casually. 

"Yes or no?"

Fabio stares at him, his normally bright eyes darkening with lust.

"Deal."

Sergio nods down at Fabio's cards. 

"Well?"

Fabio lifts his cards to look at them in secret one last time before flipping them over, revealing an ace and a king of hearts. Sergio groans. Everyone else murmurs approval. Fabio is now grinning from ear-to-ear, leaning forward like he's ready to stand up.

"Your turn, babe."

Sergio sighs loudly, sitting back in his seat as he turns his cards over and tosses them onto the table: a jack and a queen of clubs. Rowdy whistles and cheers go up from the other five boys. Guti thumps his empty beer bottle on the table in a lazy clap. Iker reaches over and clamps a strong hand down on Sergio's thigh, giving it a squeeze that makes Sergio jerk.

"Bend over, gypsy."

Fabio stands up and undoes his belt buckle, wasting no time in flipping the button in his pants open and working down the zipper. Sergio stands up and fumbles with his own pants, eyebrows raising high to his hairline.

"Wait, you wanna do it out here? Like, right now?"

" _Yes._ " Everyone but Iker answers for Fabio. Sergio sighs again as his arm is grabbed and he is jerked around until he's bending over on the table. Fabio reaches around Sergio and sweeps an arm over the table, knocking cards and chips to the floor in flutters and clatters. No one reacts or remarks. 

"Take your pants off."

Sergio lays down completely on the table, feeling a pair of heavy hands push up the back of his shirt to rub at his bare skin, noting the appearance of a few other hands on him as he reaches down to undo his pants, pushing them along with his underwear off. He rests his cheek on the table and finds himself face-to-face with Iker. Iker tuts at him, unable to contain his delighted grin anymore. He reaches up to rest a hand on Sergio's cheek as Fabio rubs his ass with one hand (the other one jerking himself off), stroking over it and up into his hair. Sergio tips his head over to kiss Iker's hand, his eyes wide and begging for adoration which Iker continues to give him as Fabio is handed a condom (thank you, Miguel Torres) and rolls it onto his dick. 

"Do you have any lube, stallion?"

"You said I can be as rough as I want."

Fabio's voice is gruff as he says this and Sergio winces as he is suddenly and wholly invaded, a long, thick dick shoving up into his ass. He growls, his hands curling up on the rough wood of the table, his legs spreading to try and adjust quickly. 

"Fucking Italian."

Fabio's hips give a hard shove against Sergio's ass and Sergio gives a yelp of protest for the hands roaming up and down his thighs and slapping at his ass.

"Hey, hands off! You guys didn't win anything!"

He closes his eyes as Fabio starts fucking him, his face screwing up in the pain of it but he's quickly and instinctively hard himself. He feels fingers on his lips and he peers up through his lashes, a moan escaping his lips as Fabio shoves up into his prostate the same time he sees Iker. He smiles at him and kisses his fingers, his vision jarring as he's thrust into. Fabio reaches up and pushes Iker's hand away, using the opportunity to spread out over Sergio, covering him completely, bracing himself up with his hands on the table. He pants into Sergio's ear and Sergio can't help but shiver. He cranes his neck as Fabio spreads hot kisses down the line of it.

"Fuckin' tight, Ramos. Knew you would be."

A quiet round of agreement and grunts go up around the room. The hands stay off of Sergio for all of five seconds before they return again, some on his legs and ass, some on his back, some in his hair and on his hands. He's too turned on to protest and so he just goes with it, pushing into each touch, letting out small cries of submission that just make Fabio fuck him harder. It hurts and he's already tender and he doesn't know how he's still standing but his dick is throbbing between his legs and he's embarrassingly close to coming. The sound of a chair being pushed out makes him open his eyes again and he sees Iker dropping to his knees beside him, craning so that they can kiss fully. Fabio pushes a hand down on Sergio's cheek, fingers wrapping into his hair and Sergio's face is digging into the wood but Iker's mouth is exactly the opposite from all of it, it's soft and sensual and slow and he cannot kiss him deep enough. He's spilling moans into Iker's mouth and Fabio is sucking possessively on his neck and god he's so close, if only he could--

" _Fuck!_ " Sergio jerks against the table, now completely overtaken by hands, by Gago's and (Miguel) Torres' and Guti's and Raúl's and Fabio's but it's Iker's hand that finds his dick, that jerks him off so tight as Fabio tears into him a few more times, just a couple of violent thrusts and then he's stuttering out his orgasm, his hands now gripping Sergio's hips and ass, nails digging in and breaking skin as he continues to use him, as he comes inside of him and Sergio comes into Iker's hand in the darkness under the table, come splattering all over the floor of Guti's livingroom but no one cares, no one is paying attention to anything but how much longer this can go on, how soft Sergio's skin is, how sexy is face is when he comes. Iker licks one last kiss into his mouth and gives him one last squeeze on his dick and then he's standing up as well, meeting Fabio's eyes and giving him a grin, a questioning one, a _yeah, it was good, wasn't it?_ sort of grin. Fabio pulls out and peels the condom off, holding it off to the side with one hand as he grips his dick with the other hand, running himself up along Sergio's ass and pressing the head just inside of Sergio. Iker reaches for Sergio then, pulling him up and finding that he's shaking, though more from his climax or the violence of the sex, he doesn't quite know. 

Iker frowns at Fabio, releasing Sergio to let him pull his pants back up. He shakes his head at him in disapproval.

"Not without a condom, not even for a second."

Fabio laughs for that, good-natured as always (when he wasn't fucking a young, tight Spanish ass, that is), collapsing back down into his chair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He gives a loud sigh of exhaustion that makes everyone else laugh. 

"Thanks, Ramos. That was the best thing I've won in awhile." 

"So, who gets to go next?" Guti is clearly drunk and he's leering at Sergio and Sergio laughs, reaching over to give Guti's cheek a little slap.

"Don't even act like you've never been there before."

Iker shakes his head for that, knowing now that Sergio is too drunk and too wanton to stay in a room full of hard dicks like this. He reaches for his jacket and for Sergio's hoodie and wraps an arm around him. Sergio leans on him heavily and rests his head on Iker's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna take him home. See you guys on Monday."

Sergio waves back at them all, not speaking until they're outside. He stands up straight, warmed by Iker's hand that has pushed up under his shirt on the side. He looks over at him and prepares to pout.

"I have to go home?"

Iker opens the passenger door of his car and nods down into the car, silently telling Sergio to get in.

"I didn't say _your_ home, did I?"

Sergio sort of falls down into the car, long legs folding up into such a small space. He lays his head back on the expensive leather headrest and grins up at Iker.

"No. You didn't."


End file.
